Ask Me Anything
by CeeLoobyLouDee93
Summary: Daisy wont work, and Tim wants to know why... so they play Ask Me Anything. Better than summary, i promise!


**A.N. Woo, more Spaced… im developing an unhealthy obsession with Spaced lately! But, you know what… I don't care, coz I fricken lovee it babeeyyy! XD**

**Ok, got that weirdness out of my system. This lil story may be quite weird, its gunna be based on "Quitter" by Carrie Underwood, but with a twist (ha! I totally just realised what I did there!) to fit Daisy's strange personality.**

**Daisy is lazy. We know this, Daisy knows this, Tim knows this. But he doesn't know why.**

Tim Bisley checked his watch while his flatmate bustled around in the kitchen, muttering about baked beans and window cleaner and Russian immigrants. Only two minutes since the last time she had got up from behind that computer.

Oh yes. He, Tim Bisley, had achieved the impossible, and brought Daisy Steiner into the 21st century. Well, slightly. He had thrown out her precious typewriter and bought her a shiny new computer, hoping that new technology might inspire her to get off her lazy high horse and do some bloody work. He was wrong.

"Daise?"

His currently blonde flatmate turned on her heels so quickly she stumbled sideways, almost knocking over the computer Tim had bought her. After a quick clear of the throat and ruffling her hair a bit, Daisy acted like nothing had happened.

"Yeah?"

Tim smiled. He loved the innocence that came out in her voice. Deceiving harpy.

"Sit. Now. Type. Work. Anything."

Daisy glared at Tim softly, as though he were speaking a foreign language that she could not understand. Through the silence, Mike's territorial moans sounded deafening. Telepathically, they concluded that Mike and Marsha were having sex… yet again. Daisy wished that just once, this old house would be quiet. But then again, she knew were her wish granted, she would just miss the hustle and bustle she ran into everyday.

Tim was still blinking rapidly at her, pointing with his marker at the chair behind her computer. The brand new swivel chair he had just bought her and had Brian and Twist stitch Daisy's name onto, along with some fabric photos of them he had paid through the nose for. All to get her to do some bloody work. But she wouldn't, of course she wouldn't, this was Daisy we were talking about.

The moans became louder. Tim blushed. Daisy laughed at him. Why the hell would he be blushing? Idiot.

**1 hour later, Tim and Daisy were playing Ask Me Anything…**

"Okay, okay, ive got one. Why were you blushing earlier when Mike and Marsha were having sex?"

Tim tutted at Daisy in exasperation.

"Daise, that is such a stupid question… for that reason, im not going to answer it. I cant believe you would waste one of your questions on something so silly."

Daisy pursed her lips. She knew he was right… and she kinda knew the answer anyway.

"Well you ask one then!"

Tim thought.

"Okay. Why is it you refuse to do anything but write… yet when we let you write, you do no sodding work? Tyres will be very upset with you when I tell him…"

"Don't you dare tell Tyres I don't work! Ive only just got him round to thinking writing is a suitable career. As for the not working… oh, I don't know. Its easy for you, you have this inhuman ability to put pen to paper and have the illustrations flow out in front of you, like baby birds flying out of the nest. Here's how it goes – girl finds job, girl leaves job. That's all I know, its all ive ever done. My entire life has been a series of never finishing the things I start – that is if I even start them in the first place. Its why I never work. Its just so much easier to do nothing at all than to start something you are, ideally, never going to finish."

Tim turned his head from where he had been staring at a lovely spot of the ceiling, joint hanging out of the right corner of his mouth. He glanced at Daisy, who immediately took her chance to steal his joint for herself. He didn't even other trying to steal it back, he was too tired. Plus, it sounded like there was more to this story… and he wanted every last detail. No one was going to call Tim Bisley a waste of questions!

"Ive only ever had these crappy jobs that didn't suit me – and the kind of work I do want wont employ me, usually from lack of experience. But how can I get experience if none of them will give me a chance? Im a pessimist Tim – this whole quo weve got going on, I don't think it will last forever, as much as I hope it does. I need people to prove me wrong all the time… and im too busy trying to find that to even notice there is work that needs to be done."

Tim smiled softly. He hadn't realised she cared about her work so much – he just thought she was a lazy sod. It never even occurred to him that she might actually want something from her life.

As he wrapped his strong, pale arm around her waist, and pulled the covers right above them both, he thought back over the last hour since hearing the formidable moans from upstairs. It seemed Daisy was doing the same. Miss Chatterbox started once more.

"You always stay with me, don't you? Always standing by me, no matter what. You're the glue that holds this group together. I don't just mean us. I mean Brian, and Twist, and Mike, and Marsha, and Tyres – when hes around. You're the one that makes me feel like I never wanna give up. Like when I thought I was losing you, and I churned out article after article after article. Non stop. Because you inspired me… I needed you around."

Tim stole his joint back for a brief second, before Daisy snatched it right back. Tim felt an odd sensation on one of his fingers. He had burnt himself on the end when stealing his joint, considerably accepted due to the pitch black beneath his bedcovers. He was touched by what Daisy said, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Shh! Let me finish."

Tim wondered how Daisy knew he would speak, with them being in total darkness. Then he noticed her hand on his chest. It must have raised with the breath he took.

"You rescued me. Saved my life, just in time. You saw past all my issues and scars. You're the one who made me try."

Tim felt a tear roll down his cheek. It had almost reached his chin when a gentle finger left a touch lighter than air on his skin, kidnapping his tears and hiding them away somewhere where sadness could hide, so as not to prevail and spoil this delicate moment.

"Daisy, when you kissed me earlier, I found it hard to breathe. And everytime you've kissed me since, my breath hitches in my throat. Don't get me wrong, not in a bad way… I love that you make me breathless. I feel like im in some crazy dream that I will never wake up from. No no, I feel… like im trapped inside the tv mid computer game, you know where the game stops for a moment while the characters have boring conversations and you cant shoot anyone. Not that im saying this is boring – like I cant control my actions. Like they are predetermined. Maybe, sort of like that chaos theory Brian was banging on about. I think you know exactly how I want things to go now. Oh… and its your turn for a question."

Now it was Daisy's turn to blush.

"Tim… fancy making it official?"

Tim grinned, already expecting that question.

"Why not, babe."

**A.N. Aww, I think that was alright actually XD. I stopped midway through to wash up… I love washing the pots! Lolz, it gives me a clear head to think about what im going to write next and stuff. You guys should try it! Let me know what you think! xoxo**


End file.
